Pros and Cons
by patriciawilliamsons
Summary: Ron and Hermione may have their pros and cons, but at the end of the day, they're happy to have each other. Oneshot.


**Hi! So, I got the inspiration for this story from an episode of The Middle (AWESOME show! (: ) called "Spring Cleaning". I hope you like!**

**Also, this is my first Ron/Hermione-ish fic, so I apologize if it sucks :/**

**This is dedicated to nabian8735-Thanks for proofreading it Katie!**

**Enjoy! And I love reviews...*hint, hint, wink, wink***

**Pros and Cons**

"Honestly Ron, you still have this?" Hermione asked, holding up a green rosette that Ron had purchased at the Quidditch World Cup many years ago. She prodded it with her wand, and it feebly squeaked a few Quidditch player's names.

"Hey, I bought it at my first World Cup." said Ron defensively. They were sorting through Ron's many possesions because Hermione had decided that the house was far too messy. Right now, they were going through a box that had been sitting in their closet for at least ten years.

"And this?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows as she held up the broken pieces of what used to be a miniature Viktor Krum figure.

"Oh yeah," said Ron, grinning. "I smashed him when the real Viktor Krum asked you to the ball."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled an old piece of parchment. "What's this?"

His eyes widening when he realized what it was, Ron quickly snatched the parchment of of Hermione's hands before she could read it.

"It's n-nothing." he said, holding it out of Hermione's reach.

"Ron! Let me see it!" Hermione demanded, making a mad grab for it. When she missed, she pulled out her wand and said "Accio!" The parchment flew back into her hands.

"'Pro-Con: Hermione!'" she read, outraged, and Ron groaned.

"No, you don't need to read that, it's not important-"

"'Pro: clever. Con: knows it all.'" read Hermione. She glared at Ron. "'Pro: Pretty, con: Bossy.' I'm not _that _bossy-"

"C'mon, Hermione, I made that years ago." making another desperate attempt to snatch it out of her hands. "You can't take what it says seriously."

"'Pro: likes me'" Hermione continued reading as if she had not heard him. "'Con: hot for Krum.' Really, Ron? You might not have married be just because Krum liked me?"

"No! That's not what it says-"

"'Pro: wants to make the world a better place. Con: takes on too much. Pro: absolutely amazing at...'" she trailed off and flipped the page over. "Thats it. You didn't say what I'm absolutely amazing at. What am I absolutely amazing at? Nothing?"

"No! Everything!" said Ron, finally managing to wrench the parchment out of her hands. "Especially forgiving someone for something they wrote twenty years ago..."

"So, you decided to marry me based on a pro-con list?" Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"No! I just did that to help organize my thoughts. Look-" He ripped up the paper and vanished the scraps with his wand. "There. It never existed."

Hermione looked at him for a few moments, thinking.

"Well, I guess I'll just go make dinner then." she said.

Ron was surprised. He hadn't expected her to give it up this easily, so he watched her suspiciously as she left the room.

Later that evening, Ron was playing wizard's chess with twelve-year-old Hugo, and thirteen-year-old Rose was curled up on the couch, reading a book when Hermione came in after cleaning up dinner.

"Huh, what's this?" she asked, picking up a piece of paper that had been sitting on one of the chairs in their living room. "Oh! Pro-con Ron."

"Oh my God." Ron said, looking up from his game of chess and half-smiling. "Is that thing still bugging you?"

"What? No, I just found this, I must've made it years ago." said Hermione, her face expressionless. Rose and Hugo looked back and forth between their parents, evidently confused.

Ron grinned. "Well then why is it on the back of yesterday's _Daily Prophet_?"

Hermione scowled at him. "Fine, whatever. Look, I may have some flaws, but you're not perfect either. Why don't we look at some of your pros and cons, shall we?"

Ron shrugged, trying hard not to laugh.

"'Pro: _somewhat_ good-looking,'" Hermione began "'Con: freakishly tall.'"

"Hey, at least I said you were pretty." said Ron.

Hermione continued as if she had never heard him. "Pro: kind, sweet and cares about me. Con: mean in the morning."

"She's not wrong." whispered Hugo, and Rose laughed.

"Well, excuse me for being tired." Ron said, half-irrtated, half-amused.

"Pro: likes me. Con: used to date Lavender."

"Come on, you can't hold that against me." said Ron.

"Oooh, who's Lavender?" Rose asked, looking interested.

"Well then you can't hold Krum against _me._" said Hermione.

"And Krum, like, Viktor Krum, international quidditch player?" asked Rose again, looking back and forth between her parents.

"Hermione, I made that list twenty years ago. I was eighteen." said Ron exasperatedly. "Just give it up."

"Wait, don't you want to hear you're last pro?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." said Ron warily.

"'Absolutely wonderful at...'" Hermione paused. "Oh, huh. I guess I forgot to finish it, and now I forget what you're absolutely wonderful at. Shame."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione, it's a stupid list I made when I was a stupid kid. Let it go."

"Let it go? How can I let it go now that I know you think I'm a bossy know-it-all?"

"Okay, one, I _don't _think you're a bossy know-it-all. I made that list twenty bloody years ago, and even then I didn't think you were a bossy know-it-all." said Ron. "And two, how am I supposed to let _your _list go, now that I know that you still do think I'm freakishly tall and mean in the morning?"

Rose and Hugo silently crept to their rooms, not wanting to be in the middle of their parents argument. Hermione stared at Ron for a few seconds, then sighed and sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

"You're right." she said in a small voice. "I'm sorry."

Ron was taken aback, but pleased at the same time. He sat down on the couch next to Hermione and put his arm around her. "It's alright. I'm sorry about my list too, which by the way is entirely wrong. If I were to remake it, there would be absolutely nothing on the con side."

She sat up and smiled weakly. "Thanks. Mine is all wrong too, I just made it to get back at you for something you did twenty years ago, which was really silly of me."

Ron shook his head and grinned. "No, it was stupid of me to make the list in the first place. I should've known that you didn't have any cons."

She smiled. "Thanks."

They were silent for a few moments. Hermione snuggled closer to Ron and rested her head on his shoulder. "How about we forget about this whole thing?"

"Good idea." Ron agreed. Hermione picked up her wand and vanished her list too.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"What?"

"I didn't get to read that section of the paper yesterday..." Ron said, reaching out to the spot where the paper had been a few seconds ago.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You'll live."

Ron grinned at her. However many pros and cons Hermione had, he was glad that she was his wife.

**Sorry for the bad ending, but I'm not good at writing endings :P Anyway, tell me what you thought! Review! :)**


End file.
